


The voice of rage and ruin

by Merel



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Homecoming, Ishval Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Suicidal Thoughts, uh oh roy machine broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: His bloody hands had been picking the glass shards off her apartment floor, whiskey staining the wood and carpet.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	The voice of rage and ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 4: Victory or Responsibility or Homework

_“It’s been a month since our boys in blue have brought home a victory! No more does the vermin infest the East-”_

She turned the radio off before the cheerful voice on the radio could blare more through the communal kitchen. Her girls were quiet, not much left of the happiness of last week, of the smiles and laughs when they spotted Roy-boy again. She ladled two bowls of tomato soup and walked away from them, up the stairs, using her elbow to open the door to her apartment.

He hadn’t moved from the couch since she left hours before. That was good- it meant he hadn’t gone looking for any hidden booze or guns again, not that there were any left in here. She’d done her homework, she knew from others, from herself, that an extra step meant a few more seconds to think. 

Kid opened his eyes, gaunt, red-rimmed, looking at her like she was a stranger. She put the bowls on the coffee table. It felt like almost twenty years ago, having to take responsibility of someone too small, too close to her for her to be objective. 

“Eat something.” 

He sat up and followed her orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write!  
> Kudos are always appreciated, and I try to respond to all comments. Come find me at [my tumblr](https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
